borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Anybody know how to calculate dps?
Just wondering how to calculate dps. I think it's just fire rate x damage but I'm not sure. If anybody has a different/better way to calculate it please post. TeSpoon2468 06:09, February 21, 2010 (UTC)TeSpoon2468 I don't know the formulas, but you have at least to consider Fire Rate, Damage, Reload Time and Clip Size... 10:18, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Depends on how accurate you want to be. For just a general idea you can just get dps for the gun itself, which would just be damage x fire rate. If you have points in skills that increase damage or fire rate then those come into play as well. If you want to get as in depth as 87.4.69.158 is offering, then you'd be actually calculating the total damage potential over several seconds, enough time to include a reload time. If you REALLY wanna get that specific all the more power to you. I stick to just factoring damage x fire rate myself. Have fun. HeyKnee 18:48, February 22, 2010 (UTC) For weapons comparisons, I calculate dps=(fire rate x damage) x (accuracy/100). Mordecaindy 19:54, February 22, 2010 (UTC) : This makes no sense. Example: Weapon A does 500 damage but is only 50% accurate. Weapon B does 250 damage but is 97% accurate. Both weapons have equal fire rates. By your formula Weapon A = 250 while Weapon B = 242.5 so you would say Weapon A is 'better'?! Accuracy is the chance of hitting. If it hits, it does damage; else it does none. Doesn't matter if it does 1000000 damage, if it misses, it does 0. (Which is why I dump weapons like Sledge's Shotgun and any non-shotgun with less than 80% accuracy, regardless of its damage stats.) MeMadeIt 21:21, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Your argument proves the equation works quite well and makes perfect sense. However, I would say that your Weapons A and B do approximately equivalent damage over a period of time. I wouldn't necessarily say Weapon A is better. Your shotgun statement shows that accuracy is an important factor in calculating damage per second (or damage over a period of time). Mordecaindy 21:51, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::: The problem with it is that accuracy is given as a percentage compared to other weapons of the same class: a 95% accuracy sniper rifle has far less bullet spread than a 95% accuracy combat rifle, which in turn has less spread than a 95% accuracy shotgun. Furthermore, as soon as you start using a sight, you have other factors coming in, e.g. the amount of waver. For weapons with automatic fire modes, recoil will also affect accuracy. In prolonged fights, magazine size and reload time will also be a factor. In the end, while these are some decent rules of thumb, the most accuracte way to determine dps is probably the one outlined below, to record damage done to a target over time. This may of couse be affected by player skill to some extent. :::: Although I understand the probabilities and don't refute the logic...accuracy is irrelevant if the muzzle of your gun is in your face. There's no room to miss toward unless your bullets come out sideways...which they don't. Max is 45 degree angle spread. --Azuarc 16:57, February 24, 2010 (UTC) my method for comparing weapons is to go into the lost cave or something and to have a stopwatch and someone to write the numbers, shoot for 10 seconds as fast as you can and record, rounds it up and stuff, manual work. the reason this works is cause the crystals have no damage resistance, doesn't work with elemental weaponds though as the elemental damage is a variable. 00:34, February 23, 2010 (UTC) How do you calculate elemetal damage? what does "x2" etc, stands for? :x2 elemental damage means the initial damage is twice the bullet/projectile damage. calculation of subsequent damage over time is beyond my meager talents. anybody wanna help out here? 18:27, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :: Formula: Base_Damage + (Base_Damange * Elemental_Multiplier) = Total_Damage :: Example: A weapon with 100 Damage and x2 Elemental does 100+(100*2)= 300 Total Damage :: Explosive elemental delivers that total damage immediately while Incendiary/Corrosive/Shock elementals parse it out over several seconds. MeMadeIt 13:01, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- and now a blast from the past! see:posts 05:36, February 23, 2010 (UTC) im sorry, what i should have said was - this topic already been/being discussed here 22:31, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ----